Survival: Endless - Gloom Galore
Survival Endless is a beefed up version of Survival Pool. It contains endless flags (though the player can re-pick plants every 2 flags). There are many, many strategies for this stage, mostly aiming for the longest amount of flags. Some examples of this stages' strategy is "Cobless", "8 Cob", "Full House", etc. Example of User Strategies Bookbay Every plant here has a purpose, as explained: *Glooms- The meat of every Build. The 6 front are obvious, but the ones in column 6 and 7 are mainly for taking care of Bungees and Gargantuars- all by themselves! The ones at the back help take care of Imps and Diggers. *Fume-shroom- provided that the DPS with the Gloom-shroom is enough, these overwhelm Zombonis and much everything else easily. *Cattails, Umbrellas, Sunflowers- Takes care of Balloons, Catapults, Bungees and your sun. *Cobs- 4 in a build means almost constant Cob launching every flag. Just manage the Launch times. *Winter Melons- Slows down the horde of Zombies, but you can trade one of the inner rows one for a Twin Sunflower if you think you can manage it. *Puff-shrooms- They're not exactly related, but they help wonders against Gargantuars and Football Zombies. By the way, this Setup can also be varied into a 2-cob setup, which relies much more skill and excessive use of Ice-shrooms and Twin Sunflowers. Zombie Classification The Zombies that invade your lawn are sorted differently into different groups, each with different levels of danger. The groups are as follows: *The weaklings- These compose of anything that don't reach your plants, even if you lose your main fighting forces. These include the Zombie, Conehead, Buckethead -except the Pool ones-, Newspaper, Screen Door, Pole Vaulting, etc. Also includes the Catapults. *The tough guys- These will bypass your defenses if the former is not strong enough, like losing your front Glooms. These include the Zomboni, Gargantuar, Bungee, Pool Bucketheads, etc *The monsters- These wil mow down all your defenses despite all your defenses intact. These include the Jacks and Giga-Gargantuars. Zombies in-depth Some of these have special ways of handling your plants. *Gargantuar- While it doesn't ever manage to survive your front lines anyway, the Imps will do some serious damage to your middle rows. Be sure to re-pumpkin any damaged ones right away before they munch up all your precious Melons. *Zomboni- Same as the above, but with some of your defenses gone -outer row: Fumes, inner row: Glooms- These will destroy your defenses even faster than a Giga. Jalapeno it right away. *Bungee- To be sure, Cob it. It will usually have enough health to survive anything and will steal your plants easily. *Jacks- YES... THIS is why all Gloom strategies fail. There is NO fool-proof way of killing these idiots before they explode, but you can Ice-Shroom them for best results. * Giga Gargantuar- Your worst fear. You either need to time your Ice-Shroom properly or spam instants and Cobs like crazy to kill this dude. Here's as secret though: with my setup, you only need to use one instant and then it dies on its own. Nothing said. *Dolphin Rider- OK, you probably know what these guys do, just keep spamming Cobs at them or your Glooms will be gone before you know it. I mean, 3-9 come at a time. *Footballs- Nothing much, but they can eat your un-Pumpkined Fume-shrooms if you're not careful. mostly ok Category:Survival Mode Category:Strategies Category:Survival: Endless